


My Wish

by Shaele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But that's not really relevant to the story, Dream Shoyo Almost Dies, Dreamcatchers - Freeform, Easygoing Mom ftw, Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaele/pseuds/Shaele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's been suffering from nightmares ever since he was a kid. It got so bad that he distanced himself from anyone and everyone, afraid that the nightmares would just get worse. </p><p>But he had Shōyō now, and he was more than willing to put up with the nightmares if it meant being with him. However, Shōyō wanted him to be able to sleep soundly while being unafraid to keep a few friends around. </p><p>So he got Kageyama a dream catcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **

_My companion told me to cover my eyes. To hide with him inside a storage room filled with boxes. He positioned me between a box and two sides of the wall. He was hiding next to me when he told me to cover my eyes. Within a minute of doing as he said, a shriek pierced through the air, followed by the sounds of something being ripped; something being broken over and over again._

_Something was thrown towards me. I couldn’t bear to open my eyes just yet..._ _But I had to eventually._

_There was blood everywhere._

_A lightbulb dangled dangerously on its thin cord, threatening to fall and shatter to a million pieces right in front of me._

_The air was stale and reeked of iron and mold._

_Footsteps could be heard not too far from the door. I willed myself to be unseen by whoever was right outside the door. I had nowhere to look. It was either I stared at the box, the wall, or a lump of flesh that was in front of me._

_No, it wasn’t just any lump of flesh that had found its way here. It was a body that lay before me. You’d think that the body would be lifeless after having so many bones shattered and a large amount of blood pooling around it, but no. The body was still struggling to take a breath of air. Struggling to stay alive._

_That body belonged to my best friend._

_“Tobio.” The boy coughed. I shushed him._

_Footsteps resounded in the room. He was found._

_I knew I needed to run away, to kick him where the sun doesn’t shine and just bolt right out. But I couldn’t._

_Not without Shōyō._

_So I just stood there, eyes wide open as the figure loomed over the two of us. I leaned to grasp Shōyō’s hand as tightly as I could._

_“Tobio.” The man said menacingly, dragging what looked like a bloody rake. “Tobio, Tobio, Tobio….”_

_I was freaking out. I didn’t know what to do, where to go. I just stared at Shōyō’s dulling eyes._

_“Shōyō...” I was starting to panic. I couldn’t leave him. How did we even get here? “Shōyō…”_

 

“TOBIO!”

 

It felt like I was being shocked by a defibrillator. My eyes shot wide open, and all of a sudden I wasn’t in that terrifying room, in front of what would soon become the corpse of my best friend - my  _boyfriend_.

 

I was in my own room,  gasping and breaking out in a cold sweat. My boyfriend hanging over me with a terrified expression plastered onto his face. I’ve woken up like this for what felt like forever, but I only had Shōyō as my comforter for a month. I’ve been having these nightmares for so long now that I ended up backing away from making friends, fearing that the more I made, the worse the dreams would get. Nowadays, the dreams targeted Shōyō, and it terrified me.

 

“… Shōyō?” I rasped. My throat was wry and rough. My body was tense, and breathing seemed a little more difficult than usual.

 

Shōyō smiled. “I’m here.” He whispered before wiping something off of my cheek. I realized then that I had been crying. “I’m here…”

 

He leaned down and planted a kiss onto my forehead, despite the sweat that was dripping down from it. “You had a bad dream again, didn’t you?” he frowns softly, rubbing circles onto the back of my left hand. He was to the right of me, kneeling next to the bed. I stayed silent, trying to steady my breathing. I let him talk; he was always great at that.

 

“Tobio, I leave you alone to go to the bathroom and come in on you shaking violently and reaching out for something…” he smooths out my hair while his face showed concern. “Was I dead again?” Pain probably flashed across my face because his terrified and concerned face transformed into a soft and loving one. He gave me a reassuring smile, his eyes full of love. “Tobio, why do I have to keep dying in your dreams?” He chuckles dryly. “I hope I did a heroic deed for you this time.”

 

“You let yourself get caught so I could run away.” I murmured, looking straight into his eyes my eyes teared up slightly. “But I couldn’t move, so he found me, and you were still lying there dying, and.. and…” tears were threatening to overflow again. Shōyō silenced me with a kiss and climbed onto my bed, half of his body on top of mine in an attempt to comfort me, it was working as my nerves fade slightly and slowly. He loved putting his head on the crook of my neck and tangling his legs with mine. I immediately reached out to wrap my arms around him.

 

“I wish I could stop your nightmares, Tobio.” Shōyō murmured against my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine. Neither of us could figure out why I was having such terrible nightmares. My mom figured that the best _(and cheapest)_ way to cope with this is if Shōyō was with me more often. What ended up happening was that he would stay over most days, watching over me like a little guardian angel.

 

He was more like a ball of sunshine, actually.

 

We lay in silence for what felt like a really long time, but after only about ten minutes of this silence my mom called us down for breakfast. We untangled ourselves and headed down, grateful that we didn’t have volleyball practice for the day. It was summer vacation too, so there weren’t any classes to go to. We had already finished our homework last week, under the supervision of Yachi and Tsukishima.

 

The smell of bacon, toast, and eggs wafted through the air, and our mouths watered. We looked at each other for a moment and broke out in fits of laughs and giggles, making fun of each other’s drooling faces while trying to make our way to the kitchen table. My mom looked at us and smiled softly, knowing all too well of the episode I just had a moment ago.

 

“Shōyō, I let your mom know that you’re having breakfast here, so eat up!” She said brightly, ushering the both of us to the table. We scarfed down as much as we could stomach, which was a _lot,_ considering our athletic lifestyles. When we finished, we helped my mom clear the table and put everything away like the good kids we are. Well, we were fifteen, so we weren’t _really_  kids.

 

We spent the rest of the morning lounging around on the couch, Hinata flipping through my family’s tablet and looking at stuff. I looked at his search bar and raised an eyebrow.

 

“How to stop having nightmares?” Shōyō looked at me sheepishly, learning into me so he could rest his head on my shoulder. I happily leaned in towards him as well so we could meet halfway.

 

“I want you to wake up smiling.” He murmurs, flicking his finger up to read more of an article he was looking at. “I want to be assured that you can sleep well, even if I’m not here.” He flustered a bit, realizing that he said something really weird. “I-I mean, I want to be with you, I promise I do,” he laughed awkwardly, “but we have two years to go before we can go to university together and share a room together and all that.” He grins. “I can’t wait to go to university…”

 

I couldn’t help but smile at the thought of us going to a university together and being on a team together. Of the freak duo amazing the  hundreds, or even thousands of people that will be watching us. We still had so long to go before we were qualified for the Olympics, but I was sure that we would both make it in if we could stick with each other till the end.

 

I let Shōyō continue his journey of finding a cure for my nightmares. I had no interest in searching for a cure, already accepting these nightmares as a normal thing to have when it came to me, I just lay my head on his head, listening to him read aloud quietly to himself.

 

Well, I guess having one almost every night isn’t a great thing. And it’s only worse when my boyfriend is burdened with having to stay with me most nights to make sure I don’t get myself killed or something.

 

Shōyō let out a loud “There!” and needless to say, I jumped. It surprised me so much that I almost tried to shove Shōyō off of my shoulder. I looked at him in alarm, and was meet with him smiling excitedly at the tablet screen. He closed the browser before I could look at what made him so elated, and moved to stand up. He set the tablet down on the coffee table and looked at me.

 

“Wait right there. Okay?” He said, his smile radiating. “I need to get something.”

 

I could only nod. He grabbed his wallet and was out the door before I could register what was going on. When I realized that he was going to be gone for quite a long time, I felt a little disappointed. It didn’t matter too much, though, because his things were still here. He’d have to come back today to get them, well I sure hope he does.

 

I ended up falling asleep at the couch hugging a throw pillow to my chest, and woke up to find it was almost three in the afternoon. I tried to move, but Shōyō was dozing, his head resting on my lap. He was in front of me, his arms wrapping around my waist lazily. I petted his hair lightly, enjoying the feel of his soft hair between my fingertips every time I card my fingers through. I guess I ended up waking Shōyō, because every now and then he would sigh happily, smiling softly. His eyes fluttered sometimes, but he didn’t seem to want to leave my lap at all.

 

Eventually Shōyō moved to look me in the eyes. “Tobio, look!” He said excitedly, clutching a tiny plastic bag in one hand. I couldn’t see what was in it, so I waited for him to continue. He opened the bag and pulled out a small trinket. It was blue, and had small brown feathers dangling on the bottom, alongside three chimes. The body was a circle that had an intricate string pattern within it. A bead was in the dead center of it all.

 

“It’s a dream catcher.” He smiled. “I had to look at that old man’s shop in town. You know, the one that had all those weird bear and eagle statues?” he laughed. “He says that dreams pass through here and it catches all the bad dreams, leaving all the good ones to come to you.”

 

My breath hitched. This was the first time I was ever given anything that wasn't from a bet or from my family. “You didn’t have to…”

 

“Oh, but I did!” he grinned. “He also told me to write you a special note so that it could influence dreams. He looked down, blushing. That’s when I noticed the tiny piece of paper within the feathers and chimes. I delicately took the dream catcher from his hands and brought out the note, reading it carefully.

 

_I hope you always smile happily under the shining sun._

“So poetic.” I teased. He laughed too, shoving me lightly. "And cheesy."

 

“Hey! I was trying to make it sound like I only wanted you to have happy dreams, but saying ‘I hope you have happy dreams’ was too boring and un-thoughtful.” He was blushing even deeper now. He leaned in to kiss the dream catcher’s bead. “I hope this little guy works.” He murmured.

 

I held his chin with my other hand and brought it up so I could kiss him on the lips. He smiled, kissing me back eagerly. He arms went up to rest on my shoulders, pulling me towards him. We broke out of the kiss and he tugged on my arm, leading me to my room. Shōyō took the dream catcher from my hand and let it dangle on the top of the window frame, so it could move around freely.

 

“It’s not supposed to be flat on a wall.” Shōyō explained. “It’s no use filtering dreams when one side is blocked.” He looked pleased with his handiwork and we just sat there, tossing my volleyball lightly towards each other.

 

“Shōyō?” I called out to him after about twenty passes. I crawled up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

He nuzzled my neck. “Anything for you.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you, dumbass.”

 

“I love you too, Bakageyama.”

 

 

 

It’s been a month since Shōyō gave me that dream catcher, and I guess it really did work, because my dreams have been filled with his smile, bright as the sun. I didn’t need Shōyō to be my nightly savior as much as before, but he still stayed some nights, just to make sure that I wasn’t bluffing. I was so used to him being around that I ended up needing a body pillow to replace Shōyō for the days when he wouldn’t stay over. It was embarrassing, but it made it all the more sweet when I actually got to hold him in my arms.

 

“You’re smiling in your sleep” He had said when I woke up. He kissed my lips, his beaming smile sending my heart racing. “Gwaaah, Tobio’s cute when he’s smiling in his sleep!” He grinned. I couldn’t help but smile back at him, no matter how irritating it was to be woken up at four in the morning on a Saturday.

 

“It’s all because of you, Shōyō.” I pulled him down by the collar, pecked his lips, and then pulled him closer until he went to lay on top of me, nuzzling his head into my neck, breathing deeply. I let his warmth envelop me, revealing in the joy that seemed to roll off of Shōyō in waves. He was shaking from laughter, but I was too. We had always felt giddy around one another, and mom always scolded us for being too loud when we played together, but she was still glad that I wasn’t the dark and depressing Tobio from before.

 

Later in the afternoon I just held my little ball of Sunshine close, listening to the sounds of nature as we lie in the shade of a tree that was behind my house. The breeze was calming, and just having Shōyō go on and on about various things that’s been going on in his life was music to my ears. He liked to complain about his academics, and I could only nod in agreement at a lot of his complaints, because truth be told, my grades were just as terrible as his.

 

“And you know what sensei did?” Shōyō said. “He threw a pencil at me! He said I should already know the answer because he discussed it weeks ago, but how does he expect someone to remember every single tiny detail about the war? Like hell would I know what kind of guns they used or where each battle took place!” He went on and on, and I could only laugh because no matter how it looked, we were still near total opposites of each other. He sucked at memorization, but I sucked at pretty much everything else but that. Hell, I probably would be alone and brooding over these stupid nightmares still if I wasn’t graced with Shōyō’s presence.

 

Shōyō fell silent after venting his thoughts onto me, and we both just looked up at the sky, watching it change colors slowly but surely.

 

“I’m so thankful for meeting you.” I murmured, pulling him closer so that his face got buried in my shirt. I could feel him chuckling against my chest.

 

“I’m thankful for meeting you, and for your mom, because she’s pretty darn awesome for letting me stay all the time.” He laughed. I laughed too, nuzzling the top of Shōyō’s head. He loved it when I did that, and I was met with a satisfactory purring sound whenever I did so.

 

“You know,” Shōyō inquires after a while. “Sex doesn’t sound too bad now.”

 

“Wait… What?” Shōyō was random, but for him to bring up sex?

 

Shōyō just laughed though. “Your reaction was so boring.” he muttered under his breath. “Let’s just wait for the moment to come naturally. I mean, we’re guys after all.” He chuckled. “We’ll get curious one of these days…”

 

I shook my head in disappointment. “Hinata Shōyō, I would never have thought that you were the type of person that was capable of blurting out the word sex out of nowhere, let alone be straightforward in telling me you want to have sex.” I manage in a serious tone, but ended up laughing in the end. Shōyō was laughing too, and I just wanted him to keep laughing.

 

“Kageyama Tobio, boyfriend of four months, I never would have thought that you’d reject little old me when it comes to sex.” He said sternly, then burst out laughing. “I’m not _that_ curious, dumbass!” he wheezed.

 

I hit the top of his head lightly. “Dumbass.”

 

Shōyō stuck his tongue out at me. “You’re a dumbass too, dumbass!”

 

The sky had turned different hues of oranges and pinks by now, and Shōyō had to go home soon.

 

“Tomorrow, okay?” He smiled at me. “Too bad we’re not in the same class.”

 

“Yeah, too bad.” I smiled. “But there’s break, and practice, and whatnot.”

 

“True, true.”

 

“So are you up for a hundred tosses tomorrow?”

 

“Make it a thousand!” he challenged.

 

“You better hit them all!” We both got up and Shōyō gathered his things from the side of the door. I led him to the door and gave him one last kiss before waving goodbye. I hated this part of the day, but it wasn’t like I could steal Shōyō away from his family. Natsu was probably lonely all this time. His mother was probably worried sick about him, too, since he wasn’t home often.

 

“I hope you won’t have such a lonely face when you two start living together.” My mom announces, sighing dramatically. “You’re too clingy, I swear.”

 

I turned to smile at my mom. “You know, Mom, I got that from you.” She laughed, nodding in agreement.

 

“So, who’s the top going to be when the time comes?” She smirked, raising her eyebrows. I look at her slightly appalled and wide-eyed “I’m having doubts about you being it.”

 

My face turned beet red, and I covered my eyes in embarrassment. “ _Mom_!”


End file.
